Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A programmable logic device may include one or more programmable logic elements configured to implement and/or simulate electronic components and program functions. Each logic element may include same or different components. When a group of logic elements are implemented, logic outputs may be generated based on logic inputs. Programming instructions may be defined to initiate states of logic elements in order to implement the logic elements as electronic components.